Victor Charlie/Transcript
Cutscene Interrogator: Hudson's mission in Kowloon was accomplished. He had discovered Dragovich's end game. Nova 6. A nerve toxin so deadly that if exposed, you'd be dead before you hit the floor. Mason: Dragovich's weapon. Interrogator: Go back to Vietnam, Mason. Was Viktor Reznov still with you after you escaped from the MACV compound? Mason: Ahh... Reznov was with me the whole time. Interrogator: Are you sure? Mason: North. We went north. The Viet Cong. We were shot down. And Reznov even survived that. Dragovich's lapdog Kravchenko was there. He knew we were comin'. Southern DMZ, South Vietnam US Pilot: This is Hotel-Nine-One! We are going down in Sector Bravo Tango-Seven Niner, mayday mayday! A sound of a helicopter crashing can be heard. Transmission # 14-15. Designate: XRAY Intel suggests Soviet presence in southern DMZ, Vietnam. Soviet Col. Kravchenko running op swith VC and NVA forces. Mason and SOG team to find evidence and eliminate Kravchenko. 1200 hours, February 9, 1968 US Pilot: Davis, you still with me? Come on, Davis! Talk to me! Mason slowly wakes up and regains his vision. Mason: Frank, are you okay? Woods points Mason to the pilot US Pilot: Shit, my leg, I'm bleeding. I need some help here! Mason comes over to check on the pilots Mason: He's dead. US Pilot: Shit, they're comin'! He is shot dead as Mason and Woods grab their M1911s. Woods: Kill those bastards. Mason shoots the two VC soldiers on the boat outside Woods: 'We gotta get outta here. This thing's about to... ''The helicopter suddenly sinks. '''Woods: We're going under, Mason! Mason begins to swim and open the door. As he tries to budge it open, Reznov opens it from the other side. Numbers start to ring round in his head. Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): '''21, 10, 16, 23, 4, 22, 21, 4, 0, 14 (Static) Mason leaps onto a sampan, uses a human shield and takes down the rest of the enemies with his AK-47. '''Woods: Stay sharp, Mason. They're out there. This is Lima 9 X-Ray... Reznov: Left flank, Mason! On the ridge! Woods: Dead ahead! Take cover! Mason, Woods and Reznov take out the rest of the Viet Cong in the jungle. Reznov: Sergeant Woods is very capable. You have chosen your men well Mason. I will move to higher ground to look for Kravchenko's compound. Mason: Understood. Stay close, Viktor. Bowman (radio): Lima Niner X-Ray, this is Whiskey. You out there? Woods: Yeah, Whiskey, go. Bowman (radio): '''Woods! Thought we lost you in that chopper! What's the new plan? '''Woods: You clear the South East perimeter and meet us at the rally point. Bowman (radio): Roger. Whiskey on the way, over. Glad you're still in the game, Woods. Woods: The rally point is just ahead. Bowman should be waitin' for us. No noise - knife only. Mason and Woods swim to a covering point. Woods: Shh. Charlie. Mason and Woods begins swimming to the boat with 2 VC. Reznov (In Mason's mind, echoing): Dragovich. Kravchenko. Steiner. Mason drags a VC under and knifes him in the neck while he swims up to the rally point with Woods. Woods: Psst. Hey, Charlie. Bowman and a SOG member kill the two VC at the rally point. Bowman: Never gets old. Woods: Mason, fill us in. Mason: Somewhere in this village is a military outpost under the command of General Kravchenko. Bowman: Been losin' our FAC to Triple A. Woods: Probably a ZPU. We disarm it, then we'll bring in the Hornets. Whiskey Team, you cover the bridge and the East river. Mason, with me on the west perimeter. Rendezvous point, the village in 5 minutes. You got it? Bowman: Whiskey Team - On me. Later boys. Mason and Woods then proceed into the water. Mason plants a C4 pack under a hut. Bowman (radio): Cleared East bank, moving to the bridge. US Marine (radio): Sierra is at the North Perimeter. Mason and Woods climb inside a small hut. Woods signals Mason to kill the two sleeping soldiers. After they are killed, Mason moves onto a third soldier and kills him as well. Woods: (To radio)X-Ray is clearing the West flank. ETA 3 minutes. (To Mason) We gotta split up. I'll take the high ground. You cross the river, find a place for the Semtex. Mason: Roger. (If the player killed 3 VC w/out any noise, the achievement/trophy unlocks 'Up close and personal.) 'Mason parts from Woods and swims to plant the C4. Mason swims across the river (as a VC soldier, who was thrown into the water after being killed) and links up with Woods. Mason: Expolsives are primed and ready. US Marine (radio): Sierra in position. Bowman (radio): Whiskey ready. Woods: Roger, X-Ray inbound. Woods and Mason exit the building and link up with the rest of the SOG teams Woods: You got that detonator? Mason: Right here. Bowman: Put a little present in the fuel reserve up ahead. Woods: Alright...Mason, let's see what this Semtex can do. Mason detonates the C4. The SOG team engages the VC. Woods: GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! Weapons free! Keep your eyes open for that ZPU! Bowman: Keep your head down! Woods: Contact on the roof! Drop em'! Mason takes out the enemies on the rooftops Woods: Let's go, Mason! On me! They move through the village. Bowman: We're clear - move move! or Woods: Area clear! Mason get in position! Bowman: Eyes high! Charlie on the roof! Woods: Spider hole dead ahead! Get a 'nade in that spider hole! Eyes left Mason - take those bastards out! Mason destroys the spider hole with a grenade or if he had his Commando w/ grenade launcher, he'll use it to destroy it. Bowman (radio): One zero, one zero, this is Whiskey! We've got a ZPU on the river! Mason, move it brother! Woods: Charlie on the right! Bowman: We need more firepower, Johnson! Bring up the 202 flash. Hit that ZPU on the river! Woods: That's the gun, Mason! Take it out. Once their air defense is out, we can bring in the Hornets. Mason: On my way! Johnson moves up but is killed. Bowman: Damn it! Mason - Get to that 202, I'm pinned down! Next to the hut on the river. You see it? Charlie don't want to let that gun go, look at those fuckers move! Mason picks up the Grim Reaper. Bowman: Mason! Use the 202! Mason: All right, let's hit it! Mason destroys the ZPU. Mason: Got it! Bowman: One zero, nest is empty. Objective cleared. US Pilot: Roger. Lima niner X-Ray, this is Kentucky. Green Hornets are inbound. US Pilot: Keep your shit tucked. We are coming in hot! A swarm of Huey Helicopters engages hostiles in the village. US Marine: Sierra has cleared the North Perimeter. Woods: Left flank - Targets on the roof! US Marine: Sierra in position. US Marine: Got it! Bowman: Someone drop a 'nade in the hole! They clear the remains of the dock. Bowman: Dock is clear, move up! Woods: Area clear - We're gonna cut through this hut. Mason, lead the way! Woods: Mason, over here! They continue through the village Woods: Clear the rest of the village! Woods: MG! Take cover! Bowman: Somebody take that son of a bitch down! If an MG keeps firing on... Woods: '''Mason! You got eyes on him? '''Mason: He's mine! Mason either kills the gunner or destroys the MG. Using a 202 flash to that unlocks Heavy Hand achievement/trophy. Woods: Push through! Let's go! Woods: Mason! Make sure that hooch is clear! Mason clears the hut and continues with the rest of the team Mason: Rat tunnel up ahead. Woods: I see it. Charlie! 9 o'clock! They clear the village. Woods tosses a frag inside the rat tunnel. Woods: Fire in the hole! The grenade explodes, and VC soldiers can be heard screaming inside the tunnel. Woods: We have to clear this tunnel. Mason: I'll take it, Swift with me! Woods: All right, I'll keep the Hornets scouring the area. Let's move. (on radio) Lima Niner, this is X-Ray. Prep for recon sweep, 3 kay radius. US Pilot: Roger that, X-Ray. Swift and Mason jump in the tunnel. Woods gives Mason a flashlight. Woods: Here, take this. Stay on it. We'll find your Kravchenko. You make it out of there alive. Bowman - Point, let's move! Numbers Station (in Mason's mind): ...16, 23, 20... Woods and Bowman leave. Mason and Swift head through the tunnel. Swift: This son of a bitch ain't fighting no more.' '''Keep that light steady, Mason. '''Mason:' Hold! As Swift disappears behind a turn, Reznov drops down into the tunnel, surprising Mason. Mason: Reznov...You nearly took a bullet. Reznov: No one fights alone, Mason. I will work my way around. Mason: All right, but move quietly. Mason turns toward Swift, who turns back repeatedly and stares at Mason with a disturbed expression. Swift: ...What the fuck's wrong with you? of silence Mason, you gotta keep your shit— A VC soldier jumps out and stabs Swift. He is then killed by Mason. Mason: Woods, come in. Woods (radio): Go ahead, Mason. Mason: Swift's dead...We got VC crawling all over. Woods (radio): (heavily distorted) Lima niner is sweeping the area, no sign of- (Static) Mason: Woods - You monitor? Shit... Mason clears a room and regroups with Reznov. Reznov: Where is your friend Swift? Mason: Dead. Reznov: We will mourn him later, Mason. There are signs of Soviet presence in these tunnels...We are on the right path... Reznov walks over to a barricade Reznov: Here, help me move this. Reznov and Mason clear out the barricade Reznov: Careful Mason...I hear the enemy. Reznov counter-attacks a VC ambusher. Reznov: Your turn my friend, I will follow. Mason: Shit. They continue through the tunnel Reznov: We are getting close, Mason. Mason: Which way, Reznov? Reznov: Follow your insticts, Mason. They kill the last of the VC. Mason: Son of a bitch! Reznov: This is it...Kravchenko's forward compound. The two breach Kravchenko's command center Mason: It looks abandoned. Reznov: Kravchenko anticipated our arrival... Mason: ...And left in a hurry. Reznov turns on the radio and views some documents Kravchenko (radio): February 4, 1968. The stabilizing agents supplied by Doctor Clarke have met much success. Reznov: Look around. Kravchenko... Mason: Quick, grab the documents, Reznov. We're leaving! Kravchenko (radio): Recent field tests on the local population have shown this to be the most effective strain of Nova 6 thus far. As with previous animal tests at Rebirth, the onset of symptoms in human subjects is exactly in line with our expectations. Within thirty seconds of inhaling the gas, subjects experience sudden and severe pain quickly followed by significant drop in blood pressure, leading to fever, nausea and vomiting. After sixty seconds, blistering of the skin begins, followed by scaling, peeling and discoloration across the subjects entire body...Effectively signaling the onset of epidermal necrosis. At this stage, we have had limited success, by way of aggressive surgical debridement, in keeping subjects alive for short periods. But even the surgical removal of infected tissue is not enough to prevent further spread. While the speed of the infection appears to be consistent across adult males, we have observed a more aggressive rate of decay within infants, usually leading to mortalitely within thirty to forty five seconds. We have every indication that we now have a workable formula which is effective, even in warmer climates. Communicate our successes to Doctor Steiner. Kravchenko out. Mason exits the command center and an explosion occurs. Mason: Shit. Reznov: GO! GO! Mason: Kravchenko had the place wired to blow! They run through the caves. Mason: X-Ray - do you monitor?! Dammit! Reznov: Hurry, Mason! I do not wish this rat hole to become my grave! Woods (radio): Mason! What the fuck happened?! We're seeing fire from the tunnels! Where the hell are you?! We'll maintain a holding pattern 'till we have eyes on. Reznov: We will have to claw our way out of here! Dig, Mason! Dig! Mason and Reznov dig their way out. Mason: SHIT! Reznov: VC, Mason! Reznov engages VC in the caves. Mason: Where are you, Woods?! A Huey destroys the cave. Bowman and Woods are seen riding it. Mason: Come on! Come on! Mason jumps onto the Huey's skids. He then grabs Woods' hand. Woods: Let's get the fuck outta here... Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Transcript